Persuasive Tactics
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: G1. OneShot. To find out what’s wrong, all it takes is a little persuasion. Slash. ThundercrackerSkywarp. Feedback Welcome!


Persuasive Tactics

Disclaimer: HASBRO owns all.

Author's Note: Yes, there's SLASH in here. Yes, I finally got up the nerve to write Canon characters. No, I have no idea where this came from.

OooooO

"Thundercracker, cover me!" Starscream commanded his wingmate, as they swooped over a group of Autobots, lasers flying. "We need to secure that oil refinery!"

"Yeah, yeah," The blue jet mumbled, swooping low over Sideswipe and Hound, searing through their shoulder armor with a well placed laser bolt.

"No you don't, Decepti-creep," Cliffjumper growled and, being the trigger happy little hothead he was, aimed a shot right at Thundercracker, searing a smoking hole on the edge of his wing. Losing control, Thundercracker transformed in mid air, landing on Skywarp, who just happened to flying by at the moment. Crashing into the dusty ground, sending up dust clouds and dislodged chunks of earth, Skywarp transformed as well.

"Get off me!" He sneered at Thundercracker, shoving the blue jet off as he lay on his back, half propped up on his elbows. "What's your glitch?" He demanded, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

Thundercracker didn't answer him; he seemed lost in his thoughts, staring blankly at the ground. If Skywarp weren't so unobservant, he probably would've caught a depressed little glint in his wingmates optic.

Skywarp crawled over to the jet, smacking him on the back of the head. "Hey, Thunder-butt, answer me!"

"Hmm?" Thundercracker glanced up at the black jet, optics showing sadness, before he blinked it away, being replaced by annoyance. "Get away from me, nothing's wrong."

Skywarp shrugged, moving away from him. "We better get our afts skyward before Air Commander Whiner slags us."

"Yeah, right." Thundercracker got to his feet, holding a hand up to his forehead. Sighing heavily, he transformed, following the black jet back into battle.

OooooO

"I don't know why I put up with you worthless scrap heaps!" Megatron ranted at his troops after returning to their base. They lost the battle, and the refinery, to the Autobots. That didn't do much to help anyone's mood.

"I should melt you all down where you stand!" He continued his rant, eyes glowing furiously as he paced in front of them.

Starscream stepped forward, with his usual cocky remark, which caused Megatron to focus his fury on the air commander. Thundercracker saw that as his chance to make a break for his quarters and slipped away during the skirmish.

Skywarp saw his comrade's unusual behavior, optics narrowing in suspicion. He startled when he felt a large, black hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of his leader, who was smirking down at him.

"I need some information…"

OooooO

Thundercracker sat heavily on the edge of his recharge berth, cradling his head in one hand, and a cube of Energon in the other. His optics dimmed and his face set in a mask of covered depression, he stared into his drink, sighing every now and then.

He heard the door to his quarter's slid open, revealing a black and purple bot, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chassis.

"What's wrong with you today?" Skywarp asked, walking completely into the room, the door sliding shut behind him with a hiss.

"I didn't say you could come in," Thundercracker growled, downing the rest of his Energon.

"Since when do I need to ask permission to go anywhere," Skywarp said back, sitting down next to Thundercracker on the recharge berth. "So, answer me, what happened?"

"Nothing," Thundercracker said stubbornly, adverting his gaze to his hands, which twitched unconsciously in his lap.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, I know when something's bothering someone. So spill." Skywarp prodded the blue jet in the shoulder, causing him to jump and move away slightly.

"You wouldn't understand," He told the black jet, turning so that his back was to him.

Placing his hands on Thundercracker's shoulders, Skywarp leaned close to the mech, his cockpit pressing deliciously against the other's back.

"Try me," He purred into his audios, purple hands tracing slow, circular patterns around his wing joints. Thundercracker inhaled sharply, optics dimming slightly at the black jet's touch.

"I can't tell you…it'll just go around the base and…" He stopped when he felt a pair of lips softly nuzzling his neck, coaxing a small moan from the blue jet's lips.

"You can trust me," Skywarp whispered, the nuzzling morphing into an open kiss as one of his hands snaked around, stroking the intakes on his partner's chassis gently. The other trailed down his side, finding a sensitive seam in his hip strut.

Thundercracker let a ragged sigh escape his vocalizer, arching his back as Skywarp's fingers worked their way into the seam, touching the hidden circuits and sending a burst of electricity shuddering through his frame.

"No," Thundercracker gasped, coming to his senses and breaking out of the black mech's grip. Jumping to his feet, he backed away from his assailant, keeping his hand up in front of him in a protective gesture.

"Why not?" Skywarp pouted seductively as he advanced slowly upon Thundercracker, backing him up against the wall.

"Because, I…" The rest of his protest was muffled by Skywarp's mouth, latching onto his in a rough kiss, fingers playing along the edges of Thundercracker's cockpit.

"Want more?" Skywarp panted against Thundercracker's mouth as he broke off the kiss, fingers still teasing his cockpit. All Thundercracker could do was nod, optics dimming in desire.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Skywarp leaned close to his audio, opening the cockpit slowly. "And I'll give you more." He grinned lecherously, running his fingers along the sensitive internal outlet.

"You…really want to know?" Thundercracker ground out, trying to keep his knees from giving out under Skywarp's delicious torture. Skywarp nodded slowly, locking optics with the blue mech. His free hand drifted to his own cockpit, opening it slowly.

"It's the war," Thundercracker ground out as Skywarp snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"And?" Skywarp cajoled, pulling out an interface cable and running it along the edges of Thundercracker's outlet.

"I'm beginning to think…oh primus…that the Autobots have the right idea. That we may…mmm…be going about it wrong."

"Mmm, good boy," Skywarp mumbled against Thundercracker's mouth, plugging himself into Thundercracker swiftly, eliciting a cry from his quarry. Optics blazing with energy, Thundercracker felt his knees give out as Skywarp guided him to the floor, breathing raggedly through his gritted dental plates before swooping back down and capturing the blue jet's mouth in another rough, greedy kiss.

Straddling his prey, Skywarp broke the kiss, looking down into the energized optics of the mech beneath him. Thundercracker tried to hold onto Skywarp's shoulders, but his captor just grabbed his wrists in one hand, pinning them over his head.

"Should I complete it now?" He asked roughly, running his fingers over the seam on Thundercracker's hip strut. All Thundercracker could do was moan, silently begging him to complete it.

Skywarp smirked as he sent a particularly strong burst of energy over his link, working his fingers into the seam at the same time. Thundercracker cried out, writhing as the combined sensations from the link and Skywarp's fingers sent him deeper into ecstasy. Crying out and moaning beneath his captor, Thundercracker looked up at Skywarp, bright crimson optics pleading.

Skywarp hissed, sending out another wave of energy, causing Thundercracker to cry out loudly and arch his back, overcharging his circuits, sending him into recharge.

"Night night," Skywarp said, unplugging himself from the unconscious blue mech, tucking his wires back into himself. Not even bothering to close Thundercracker back up, he stood and walked out into the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"Skywarp to Megatron," He said over his comm.

"Megatron here. Proceed." His leader's voice commanded.

"I got the information you wanted. You owe me for what I had to do to get it."

OooooO

Man, this had to be the weirdest story I wrote. I was going for a different angle with Skywarp, making him seem smarter than everyone says he is. I hope I did well, seeing as this is my first Slash story.


End file.
